Sentimientos encontrados
by KisaTheJoker
Summary: Axel lleva ocho años viéndose en la obligación de lidiar con un chico obsesionado con su persona. Roxas, por su parte, lleva ocho años tratando de lograr acercarse a un chico que parece no soportar su presencia. ¿Acaso puede haber un final feliz para una pareja así? [AkuRoku]


**Hola de nuevo a los fans AkuRoku. ¿Cómo os va en este día tan especial? Aquí viene mi contribución personal para hoy, un pequeño two-shot que espero os guste. Ya tengo que decir que lo bueno se ha quedado en el segundo capítulo, sin embargo esto ya os servirá para haceros una idea de lo que habrá.**

 **© Square Enix All Rights Reserved**

* * *

Desafortunadamente, Axel nunca ha tenido muy buenos recuerdos sobre Roxas. De hecho, decirlo de esta forma sería un eufemismo. La realidad es que Axel empezó a odiar al pequeño rubio desde el mismísimo día en el que éste, junto con su propia familia, decidió mudarse a su ciudad, y así, a su colegio. Y es que no solo conforme con perturbar la tranquilidad de su de su escuela y de su clase, el recién llegado osó a perturbar su propia felicidad al acercarse a él y tratar de… de… –¡Axel no podía creérselo!– ¡…de hacerse su amigo!

Ahora bien, siendo absolutamente sinceros, hay que reconocer que en cualquier otra circunstancia es ligeramente probable que le hubiese podido llegar –quizás– a caer medianamente bien. Sí, quizás. Si el chico, un palmo más bajo que él, hubiese sido al menos un año mayor, podría haberle caído bien. Si no le hubiese parecido tan absurdamente adorable ante su madre –quien estaba obligada por ley a encontrarlo adorable a él y únicamente a él–, podría haberle caído bien. Y definitivamente, sino se hubiese mostrado tan absolutamente interesado en su persona, definitivamente podría haberle caído bien.

Pero no.

Y por eso le caía fatal.

* * *

Ese día no estaba resultando ser especialmente bueno para Axel. Por muy cliché que sonase, había terminado levantándose bastante tarde, seguramente fruto de haberse quedado despierto hasta las tantas jugando a la consola a escondidas de sus padres. Tras esto, ya no de muy buen humor por no haber podido desayunar, recorrió todo el camino de su casa a la escuela en una agotadora carrera que terminó dejándolo sudoroso y jadeante, algo horrible, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le gustaba a él sudar y jadear. Como era de esperar, a su llegada pudo comprobar cómo los pasillos se encontraban absolutamente desérticos, lo que por lo menos le facilitó el poder recorrerlos rápidamente sin necesidad alguna de esquivar a nadie, cosa que le llevó a ser fugazmente regañado por una profesora cuya mañana aparentemente estaba siendo tan mala como la suya.

Oh, sí. Y el director lo pilló fuera de clase a deshora. Y sí, le puso una falta.

Así que… eso. Genial.

Y por si eso no fuera poco, luego vino _él_.

Nuevo, recién llegado, Roxas se encontraba vagando por el lugar en busca de vete tú a saber qué. En realidad, esto realmente no le habría molestado especialmente a Axel, y sin embargo, fue la situación en la que se lo encontró lo que lo sacó ligeramente de sus casillas: acorralado por tres chicos mayores –más mayores que Axel incluso, algo así como… pff… ¡un año entero más que él!–, el joven rubio estaba sufriendo la bienvenida a la ciudad de una manera de lo más penosa posible. Los tres chicos, quienes le sacaban a lo menos tres o cuatro cabezas de altura, lo habían rodeado, dejándolo de espaldas directamente contra –Axel bufó indignadísimo en cuanto vio esto– SU taquilla.

¿Podía acaso alguien tener tan mala suerte?

En una situación normal –la taquilla de otro– habría ignorado la escena y pasado de largo. Pero por razones obvias esto no pudo ser así. Lo que le llevó, en consecuencia –o al menos así se lo contaría en un futuro a su bibliógrafo–, a cometer el más grande error de toda su vida: ayudar al rubio.

—Oye, vosotros —empezó, logrando así que los cuatro pares de ojos se centrasen momentáneamente en su persona. Ante esto no pudo más que tragar saliva—. ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

El líder de los tres, notablemente más feo y con más cara de niño mafioso, fue el primero en acercarse a él, encantado de dar al fin con alguien tan predispuesto a jugar con él.

—Vaya, ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí? —preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa de todo menos encantadora que únicamente fue correspondida por sus dos amigos—. ¿De qué curso eres tú, enano? Nosotros vamos a sexto, ¿lo sabías? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te peguemos? —continuó, burlón.

Axel se mordió el labio. El valor que había logrado acumular para su pequeña hazaña prácticamente se había evaporado al instante. Y sin embargo logró aguantar la compostura.

—Bueno, pues yo voy a cuarto curso. Pero estoy seguro que nunca sería tan cobarde como para atacar a alguien más pequeño que yo —concluyó retador, cruzándose de brazos. Con este gesto no es que buscase mostrarse más imponente. En realidad, fue más dirigido a disimular el evidente tembleque que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo.

En respuesta a esto, el mencionado líder decidió tomar a Roxas por el brazo y tirar de él para mostrárselo bien a Axel.

—¿Cobarde, dices? ¿Ves a este chico? —cuestionó, agitándolo. Volvió la vista abajo para mirarlo, divertido—. Se ha atrevido a acercarse a preguntarnos cómo llegar a no sé dónde. ¿Y sabes qué pasa con la gente que nos interrumpe? —Axel no pudo evitar morderse el labio al observar al rubio. Estaba temblando casi más que él mismo, y aunque apenas podía oírlo, podría jurar que estaba sollozando.

Y así como un segundo lo tenían sujeto, al siguiente lo habían tirado contra el suelo, apartándolo de ellos a un lado con increíble facilidad, haciéndolo gemir por el golpe. Axel observó esto con resignación, sabiéndose de todas formas incapaz de hacer nada por el rubio. Por muy horrible que pudiese sonar, la verdad era que lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era recuperar su taquilla.

El problema era que ahora él era el siguiente.

Por suerte para él, su salvación llegó en forma de profesor. A éste no le bastó más que un rápido vistazo para concluir correctamente quiénes eran los culpables ahí. En cuanto lo vieron, los tres chicos emprendieron una rápida huida que se vio perseguida por un muy indignado profesor.

En cuanto todo pareció volver a la normalidad, y tras asegurarse que no quedaba nadie más en el pasillo, Axel se acercó a su taquilla con un suspiro y sacó sus libros. Finalmente, una vez listo para clase, se volvió hacia el rubio con curiosidad, quien parecía haberse quedado petrificado en el lugar.

—Eh, tú. ¿estás bien?

Roxas lo observó atónito desde el suelo, con unos grandes, maravillados y ligeramente enrojecidos ojos azules. Incapaz de sostener semejante mirada, Axel desvió la suya propia.

—¿Estás bien o qué? —prácticamente le espetó, llevándose una mano a la cintura, esta vez con evidente molestia en la voz.

Y así, lo siguiente que dijo el rubio fue ni más ni menos que la frase lapidaria que Axel debería cargar y sufrir durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

— _¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

Tenía nueve años cuando ocurrió esto. Y lo que empezó en ese momento duraría otros ocho años más. Ocho largos y horribles años.

* * *

Afortunadamente para Roxas, a lo largo de sus primeros años había logrado acumular una grandiosa cantidad de muy buenos recuerdos, la mayor parte de ellos sobre su nueva ciudad. Y sin embargo esto no fue así al principio, ni mucho menos.

Hacía apenas una semana antes que había llegado con su familia a la nueva ciudad e instalado en su nueva casa. Una casa horrible en mitad de una bulliciosa ciudad que parecía no tener fin. Llena de luces, ruido y mucha, mucha gente. Realmente los primeros días podría decir sin ninguna duda que odió profundamente ese lugar. Y lo peor es que ese día empezaba el colegio. Para ser absolutamente sinceros, no estaba llevando demasiado bien semejante cambio en su vida, y la llegada a una escuela nueva no era algo que pudiese tomarse con excesiva alegría. De hecho, lo odiaba. No importaba que fuese acompañado de su hermano Sora, el encontrarse en un lugar en el que no conocía a nadie no le hacía la más mínima gracia.

De hecho, fue precisamente durante la búsqueda de su aula recorriendo los pasillos –esos largos e interminables pasillos– lo que le llevó a dar con _él_. Desafortunadamente –o afortunadamente, según cómo se mire–, terminó topándose con tres chicos mayores a quienes les pareció más divertido acosarlo que explicarle cómo llegar a su destino. Acorralado contra las taquillas y de frente a esos tres matones, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en lo horrible que le parecía ese nuevo lugar y lo mucho que echaba de menos su antiguo colegio.

Y fue en mismo ese momento cuando _él_ apareció. El alivio que sintió en ese instante fue infinito. Incrédulo, apenas unos instantes antes había creído que ya nadie iría a ayudarlo en ese horrible lugar, ni tan siquiera un profesor. Sin embargo, Axel les plantó cara, y le salvó.

Y fue desde ese momento supo, en su maravillada mente de niño de ocho años, que quería ser amigo de ese chico.

* * *

Los años que siguieron no fueron más que un verdadero suplicio para Axel. Roxas logró convertirse por mérito propio en una presencia prácticamente constante en la vida del pelirrojo, llegando a formar parte no solo de su día a día en la escuela, sino también incluso de su tiempo libre después de ésta.

Y es que lo peor no era encontrárselo por los alrededores de su clase. Lo peor era encontrárselo en SU PROPIA casa.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que sus padres podrían hacerse amigos?

A sus ojos, Roxas era un chico lleno de manías. Solo bastaba con echar un rápido vistazo a la lista de actividades que en algún momento de su vida le habría propuesto hacer para darse cuenta de ello. De hecho, Axel había tomado nota de todo ello únicamente por el afán de demostrarse no solo a sí mismo, sino al resto, lo muy extravagante que el rubio era. Desde salir al bosque a "identificar plantas y animales" hasta subirse al tejado de la casa para ver a la gente pasar.

No es que aceptase sus propuestas cada vez que éstas aparecían, sin embargo sí que hubieron varias ocasiones en las que sencillamente no consiguió dar con ninguna excusa que lograse librarle. Por otro lado, no sabría decir cuántas veces lo habría obligado su madre a irse con el encantador chico para pasar la tarde con él y sus rarezas.

¿Y a cambio de qué?

Pues de ser su amigo.

Increíble, ¿verdad?

Era un día nuevo en la vida de Axel. Ya habían pasado siete años desde aquél fatídico día. Desde la entrada del instituto, éste se dedicaba a observar con cautela el pasillo frente a él en un gesto que en apenas unos días se había convertido en algo habitual en su día a día cada vez que llegaba al edificio. Era molesto, y Axel lo odiaba. Hubo una época en la que sus amigos incluso habían empezado a burlarse de él por tener que tratar con un chico un curso menor día sí y día también, lo que al final terminaba desembocando en una buena tanda de chistes y bromas a costa de su persona. Y eso, en conjunto, era realmente exasperante.

—Buenos días, Axel. —Su corazón saltó en su pecho del susto cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndole volver la cabeza con una rapidez que prácticamente le disloca el cuello.

—¡Maldita sea, Saïx! —exclamó, adolorido, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo. El del pelo azul arqueó una ceja, impasible ante la reacción de su amigo—. ¡Creí que eras _él_!

—¿Todavía sigue detrás de ti el chico ese?

Axel suspiró, volviendo una vez más a su estado de alerta, sin dejar todavía de mirar a su alrededor con suspicacia.

—¿Qué quieres que le haga? Sigue encaprichado conmigo. Ni que fuese culpa mía…

—Ya…

Tras rodar los ojos, Saïx empezó a caminar, obligando a Axel a seguirle el paso al menos en el caso de que tuviese la intención de seguir con la conversación.

—Es decir, ¡ni siquiera he hecho nada para que se haya puesto así conmigo! ¡Al contrario! —continuó, alcanzándolo rápidamente—. Te lo juro. Solo le ayudé un poco con unos matones, ¡nada más! ¿Quién se pone así por algo tan simple?

—Quizá solo está agradecido —comentó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, empezando a sentirse ya cansado del tema. Un tema que, por cierto, el pelirrojo aprovechaba para sacar a relucir prácticamente cada vez que se encontraban.

—¿Por siete años? No, si solo estuviese "agradecido", pues… no sé. Me habría dado las gracias y ya, ¿no? Pero no. Él me persigue. No, no me persigue. ¡Me acosa! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Tener al lado todo el día a alguien que simplemente… no te deja tranquilo?

Saïx desvió la mirada.

—Puedo hacerme una idea…

Y Axel siguió hablando, despotricando. Y siendo increíblemente molesto, en opinión de Saïx, algo que no llegó a decir en ningún momento en voz alta, pese a que eso no quitase el que fuese absolutamente cierto. En un momento dado, sin embargo, captó algo que supo que le haría callar prácticamente al instante. Y ese algo no era otra cosa que el mismo Roxas.

Apoyado contra la taquilla de Axel.

—Parece que alguien te está esperando —comentó como de pasada. El pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pues en cuanto entró en su campo de visión, el rubio mismo tomó la iniciativa y corrió hacia ellos. Saïx decidió convenientemente desaparecer de la escena, dejando así a su amigo a solas con su suplicio.

—Buenos días, Axel —saludó Roxas, con una ligera sonrisa—. Te estaba esperando.

—Ho-hola… —respondió, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su poco cuidado. Y a Saïx, por no avisarle de su presencia con la suficiente antelación. Apenas se molestó en pararse a mirar al rubio—. Oye, tengo clase ahora, así que… —Rápidamente, pasó por su lado hasta alcanzar su taquilla y empezar a sacar de ella todo lo necesario.

—Sí… una cosa. Sora y unos amigos hemos pensado quedar de aquí a dos semanas para–

—Ya tengo planes —lo cortó, sin siquiera molestarse en terminar de escucharlo. Por supuesto, no era cierto. Pero no estaba de humor para aceptar nada ahora mismo.

Roxas se mordió el labio superior y asintió en silencio, desviando rápidamente la mirada unos segundos para después volver a posarla en él.

—No importa entonces. Pero hay algo más. —Axel siguió a la suya, rebuscando en su taquilla sin apenas prestar atención—. Resulta que ayer fue el cumpleaños de nuestra madre, y mi hermano y yo decidimos prepararle–

Cerró de nuevo su taquilla y lo observó con cansancio. Roxas suspiró.

—Te he hecho esto —concluyó, tendiéndole una bolsa blanca que Axel ni siquiera se había fijado que llevaba. La observó con cautela, sin tomarla. El rubio pudo captar su inquietud—. Solo es un trozo de tarta de chocolate que hice ayer. Le he dado a más gente, así que no tienes que preocuparte. —Si bien la duda no desapareció de los ojos del pelirrojo, éste decidió aceptarlo por pura educación. Roxas sonrió ligeramente en cuanto lo hizo, orgulloso por haber logrado que alguien tan cabezón como era Axel hubiese aceptado algo de él, para variar—. Ya me dirás qué te parece —dijo, empezando a alejarse, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano—. ¡Adiós!

Axel soltó un largo suspiro en cuanto el rubio desapareció de su vista. Observó detenidamente la bolsa que le había dado y volvió a suspirar, decidiendo no pensar más en ello e ir directo a clase.

* * *

—Buenos días —murmuró, nada más llegar al aula en lo que tomaba asiento junto a su amigo, Demyx. El chico se volvió hacia él con curiosidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Porque con esa cara que me traes no parecen tan buenos como dices… —le replicó, alzando una ceja, dejando de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo hasta el momento—. ¿A pasado algo?

Axel dejó la bolsa blanca sobre la mesa sin molestarse en responder, dándola como prueba suficiente para justificar su mal humor. El rubio la miró un par de segundos antes de volverse de nuevo a él.

—¿Me lo explicas o tengo que adivinarlo?

—Roxas —concluyó con molestia, apoyando con cansancio su cabeza en una de sus manos.

Demyx rodó los ojos.

—¿Otra vez?

—Lo sé —asintió, creyéndose comprendido. Demyx bufó ante esto.

—No, idiota. ¿Otra vez te pones así por nada? ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? ¿Saludarte? —preguntó, burlón. Tenía que aceptar que al principio, cuando todo ese asunto de Roxas empezó, era divertido. Sin embargo parecía ser que con los años había ido degenerando, llegando a un nivel en el que el pelirrojo sencillamente no podía aceptar absolutamente nada llegado del rubio con buenos ojos. No solo regalos, sino su comportamiento en general. Y Demyx simplemente no lo entendía. No entendía de dónde había salido esa aversión hacia el menor cuando a ojos de cualquier otro resultaba alguien agradable. Suspiró con pesadez.

—Bueno, y dime. ¿Qué te ha dado?

Axel señaló la bolsa con un gesto de cabeza que no mostraba más que absoluta indiferencia.

—No sé qué de chocolate. Puedes quedártelo si quieres —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros. Demyx arrugó el ceño.

—Bromeas, ¿no?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —El rubio chasqueó la lengua, indignado.

—Axel… ¡Roxas ha hecho esto para ti! ¿De verdad vas a despreciarlo? ¿Y qué le dirás cuando te pregunte?

—Pues le mentiré. ¿Y yo qué sé? No quiero nada suyo, ¿vale? —concluyó con pesadez, volviendo una vez más a su posición inicial mientras clavaba la vista al frente de la clase.

Demyx tomó la bolsa indignado y la dejó debajo de su mesa, apropiándose así de ella, sin quitar en ningún momento la vista de su amigo. Todavía no había acabado con esto, y ambos lo sabían.

—¿Sabes? No puedo creer que seas tan pagado de ti mismo. Roxas solo quiere ser tu amigo, y tú no haces más que rechazarlo y comportarte como un imbécil.

Axel rodó los ojos con exasperación, no pudiéndose creer que realmente le estuviese pintando a él una vez más como el malo de la película.

—Mira, Demyx. Deja que te lo explique claramente —empezó lentamente, incorporándose en el asiento y girando la silla ligeramente hacia él—. Ese chico… me ACOSA. No me deja tranquilo ni un maldito momento. Como si de verdad fuésemos "amigos". —Su amigo soltó un suspiro.

—Por favor, ¿en serio sigues con eso? No seas idiota… —Axel quiso replicarle, pero Demyx no lo dejó ahí—. Sinceramente, entre todo esto, ¿alguna vez te has atrevido a decirle que no quieres ser su amigo?

El otro lo miró detenidamente, ceñudo, sin saber qué responder. Demyx sonrió triunfante.

—O sea, que no. Vaya, ¿me pregunto por qué?

¿Qué responder? ¿Qué en realidad lo suyo no era más que una rabieta de niño pequeño? ¿Qué si se comportaba así con Roxas era simplemente… porque sí? Él tenía la certeza de que no era nada de eso, y era precisamente el repelente comportamiento que Demyx estaba teniendo con él, así como lo absurdo de la pregunta, lo que lo estaba sacando de veras de quicio.

Axel lo miró iracundo.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Me da igual —concluyó.

Y el profesor llegó en ese momento. Y la conversación llegó a su fin.

* * *

Roxas acababa de cerrar su taquilla cuando de pronto sintió una presencia junto a él. Al volverse, se encontró ni más ni menos que con su hermano Sora, quien parecía llegar con su habitual y resplandeciente sonrisa.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó él, sin molestarse en saludar.

Cerrando la taquilla, Roxas se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa resignada y empezó a caminar, siendo rápidamente seguido por el otro.

—Bien, aunque le ha costado un poco aceptarlo, como siempre. Y por cierto, hola a ti también —añadió, mirándolo de reojo. El castaño le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de ánimo, ignorando esto último.

—Vamos, no te desanimes. Ya sabes cómo es. Algún día conseguirás que te vea con buenos ojos.

Roxas asintió, aunque con muy poca convicción.

Sora odiaba esa situación. Era evidente que Axel nunca había llegado a ver con buenos ojos a su hermano. Era alguien desagradable y creído, y tenía una certeza absoluta de que Roxas no se merecía para nada alguien como él. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de esto. Él lo seguiría saludando, sonriéndole como si no pasase nada, haciendo oídos sordos a las patéticas excusas que el pelirrojo seguiría inventándose con tal de no estar con él. Por supuesto, eran ya muchas las veces que había tratado de hacerlo entrar en razón y mostrarle la verdadera cara de Axel. Y por alguna maldita razón, nunca lo conseguía. No sabía cuántas veces Roxas había rechazado ya sus argumentos. Tantas que, a estas alturas, cansado de insistir, decidió limitarse a apoyarle y punto.

…De todas formas, sabía que esa situación no iba a alargarse por mucho más…

—Por cierto, —empezó, suspirando internamente—, ¿le has preguntado sobre eso? La fiesta, digo. ¿Va a venir? —No sabía por qué preguntaba. Ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Tú qué crees? —replicó Roxas, encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros—. Nah, tiene cosas que hacer… Aunque de todas formas dudo que hubiese querido ir igualmente.

Sora no respondió. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

* * *

La tensión inicial que había aparecido entre Axel y Demyx desapareció rápidamente al finalizar las dos primeras clases. Ahora que las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco ambos podían volver a hablarse como siempre. Aunque eso no significase que el rubio estuviese de acuerdo con el comportamiento de su amigo, cosa que muy en su interior, seguía fastidiándole.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería con absoluta normalidad, hablando de cualquier cosa al azar que no estuviese relacionada con el rubio. Y todo fue bastante bien hasta el momento en el que Demyx tomó la tarta y la sacó de la bolsa para comérsela allí mismo. Miró al pelirrojo con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres?

Axel observó el pedazo de tarta con aparente indiferencia, evitando mostrar en su rostro lo buena pinta que le parecía que tenía. ¡Por no hablar del olor! Al contrario de lo que se había esperado en un principio, parecía absolutamente comestible.

—Para nada. Y yo que tú ni siquiera la probaría. Vete tú a saber qué le ha echado….

Demyx se encogió de hombros, e ignorando lo dicho, empezó a comérsela. No le hizo falta de dar más de dos bocados para darse cuenta de que el increíble aspecto era un reflejo exacto de su sabor. Y encantado, empezó a comer cada vez más rápido, casi ansioso, ignorando su inicial idea de hacer sufrir a su amigo para terminar logrando hacerle probar un trozo. Él se lo había perdido.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó de pronto una voz junto a él. Alzó la vista para encontrarse de pleno con un par de ojos azules. No, no eran los de cierto rubio a quien aparentemente su amigo no soportaba. Se trataba de su hermano mayor, Sora, quien lo observaba con una expresión de ligera molestia. Con la boca llena, fue incapaz de responder, cosa que no fue necesaria, pues el castaño se olvidó rápidamente de su presencia para centrarse en el pelirrojo—. ¡Tú! ¿Crees que no sé lo que has hecho? ¡Ese pastel te lo hizo Roxas para ti! ¡¿Quién te ha dado derecho para regalárselo a alguien más?! —Se volvió rápidamente hacia el rubio—. No te ofendas, Demyx. Es con él con quien estoy enfadado.

—Do te pdeocuez —respondió tranquilamente, con la boca llena. Axel le lanzó a Sora una mirada fulminante.

—¿Sabes qué, Sora? ¡Nadie le ha pedido nada! ¿Y qué más da que no me lo haya comido yo? De todas formas, de no ser por Demyx seguramente habría terminado en la basura… —concluyó, con un tono que a Sora no le pareció más que despreciable.

—Eres horrible, y no entiendo cómo puedes caerle tan bien a mi hermano… —murmuró, sintiendo dentro de él algo parecido al rencor.

—Este pastel está delicioso —comentó Demyx, como de pasada, tratando de romper con la tensión formada en el ambiente.

—Lo sé —respondió Sora, lanzándole una rápida mirada—. Roxas y yo lo hicimos ayer. Y él se empeñó en guardarle un trozo... Al menos me alegra saber que se lo haya comido alguien que pueda apreciarlo…

—Sigue hablando lo que quieras. Me dais igual tú, tu hermano y todo lo relacionado con vosotros —espetó el pelirrojo, levantándose de golpe de la mesa y plantando ambas manos en ella, agotado del carácter con el que había llegado el castaño a fastidiarle la comida—. ¿Sabéis qué? Me largo. No tengo que seguir aguantando esto.

No es como si su intención hubiese sido la de montar una escena, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Desapareció por la puerta de la cafetería como alma que lleva al diablo, dejando solos a su supuesto mejor amigo y al hermano del que se creía su amigo.

En cuanto su figura desapareció tras las puertas, Sora sonrió y se sentó en su lugar.

—Dime, Demyx. ¿Haces algo de aquí a dos semanas?

* * *

Axel no sabía a dónde ir. Alterado como estaba, ahora se dedicaba a recorrer pasillos al azar echando humo, sin detenerse siquiera para disculparse con aquellos con los que se iba chocando por el camino. Por un momento pensó en Saïx, alguien con quien podría desahogarse sin problemas, sin embargo cambió rápidamente de opinión, a sabiendas de lo molesto que podía llegar a resultar él también cuando se lo proponía. Y sabía que tener que aguantar alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos en ese momento podría terminar en desastre.

De esa forma, no se le ocurrió otro lugar al que ir que el exterior del edificio. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dirigirse a la entrada principal del edificio, cuando a apenas unos diez metros de él pudo divisar al que él consideraba su peor pesadilla.

Roxas.

Por un momento incluso pensó que el chico lo estaba siguiendo. Sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta que el rubio ni siquiera parecía haberlo visto. Se encontraba con una chica rubia de más o menos su altura, a quien Axel decidió identificar como alguna de sus compañeras de clase.

No es que la vida privada de Roxas le interesase para nada. De hecho, le costó entender el motivo exacto por el que, enfadado como estaba en ese momento, decidió quedarse donde estaba y seguir observando.

Ambos continuaron hablando durante un rato más. Por algún motivo Roxas parecía haber adoptado una expresión grave, lo que le dificultó incluso más a Axel el saber qué podrían estar diciendo. De hecho, le conmocionó un poco el ver al rubio así. Nunca antes, y podía jurarlo, lo había visto de una forma que no fuese sonriente. O simplemente con una expresión agradable, sin más. Pero no serio. No como si el mundo se le estuviese cayendo encima.

Y de pronto, la chica lo abrazó.

Y una vez más, por primera vez en años, Axel sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido. Le ardía el pecho, y el solo observar esa escena le hizo surgir algo en su interior que no creía que pudiese existir.

¿Acaso estaba… celoso?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de este two-shot. Es bastante cortito, si comparamos con lo que suelo hacer, pero esta vez quería dividirlo en dos sí o sí. Y este me pareció un buen punto para hacerlo. En cuanto a la continuación, en breve quedará completado.**

 **Y nada. Espero que hayáis pasado un bonito día AkuRoku. ¡Un saludo!^^**


End file.
